


Right On Track

by skeletonflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: kyungsoo likes to live on his simple and mundane life, but it changes when he gets sidetracked and is believed to be the fiance of the man he saved.it changes when he fell for the man's younger brother instead.





	1. the prince charming sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie, while you were sleeping.
> 
> kaisoo ficdom is dead so i have to do this.
> 
> commet and kudos.

Kyungsoo, when he was young, would always spend his time with his mother, helping her prepare for their scheduled meals. Even with his chubby and short fingers, he liked to believe that he was capable of lessening the burden that his mother endures since she also works for a 9-5 full-time job as a researcher in a law firm. His father, on the other hand, works from different freelance projects and has no fixed schedule. It is with that event that Kyungsoo was closer with his mom than with his dad, and he has no problem with that. He loves his father still, even with their limited time together. Her mother knows it too because she loves him too. 

After he and his mother were finished with their meals, they would always fall into the routine where he and his mother watch several romantic dramas, where a lead character pines for someone, or when a lead character and their partner would meet under impossible circumstances and fall in love, as if it can happen in real life. As a young boy, he would only frown upon those couples because it was so different from what he usually see every time he sees his parents say the words, I love you. 

His parents, even with their small time of being together, say those words with honesty he could not see clearly with the characters in the dramas. He would then ask his mother about it, the only thing he always got was a fond smile while saying, ‘they were not really in love’, ‘it was just acting’. Then, he would also hear his mother mumble about them not being good actors because they were not able to convince children about being in love. 

These answers, instead of making him understand, only confused him more. He, then, changed his question. He had asked his mother instead of how she had known that she was in love with his father. “He looked at me as if I was magic,” she replied. Well, it was as if there were fairy specks of dust and colorful rainbows over the town they were at, taking his mother who has a kind of look where she looked as if she was in a daydream. No, that was just a woman who was completely enchanted and in love. And with his father no less. 

It was different when Kyungsoo first saw him, he did not exactly make his world magical. It was a slow-paced day for Kyungsoo when he heard the sounds of the coins dropping to the box he was guarding. It was only 500 won, but the look he gave to the person felt as if he had won the lotto. A good man with a pretty face, he made a mental note. Kyungsoo would deny it throughout that week; he silently observed the man and eventually knew his schedule. Kyungsoo now anticipates of seeing him every single morning, at exactly 7:30, Monday to Friday. Even with the small seconds he has with the man when the said man was passing through the gate, his days feel already complete. He knows his heart-shaped smile is his charm so he uses it to his advantage, and luckily, he would always receive a radiant, sweet smile, as if they have known each other for a long time. 

The man was pretty in the sense that he carries a confident stride every time he walks. With pale skin, strong jawline, mesmerizing brown eyes, and plump pink lips, this man would put any fictional princes to shame. That was the kind of man Kyungsoo wants to marry. That man is going to look at him as if he is magic in the future, even though he has not even uttered a word to him yet. Hell, he does not even know his name. One day, he would be getting his name, then his ‘yes, we are in a relationship, then his ‘ I love you.’, then his ‘will you marry me?’, then his ‘I do’. And it would be magical.

Just like what his mother said. Just like what his parents had.  
\---  
“The usual,” Kyungsoo said to the vendor, getting a five dollar won from his wallet.

The vendor looked at him with confusion and raises an eyebrow.

“Rappoki with cheese. Water,” Kyungsoo clarified, squinting his eyes at the vendor. He might have his heart-shaped mouth as his charm, but everyone always backs out when he uses his squinting eyes.  
That was the opposite of his charm. If the animal kingdom has ways to attract their mate while also having ways to fight off predators, Kyungsoo also has. He has been a regular customer of the food cart near the station, and yet this vendor seems to forget a lot about him. He assumed that the vendor should know what his usual order is, and yet he only repeats it, day by day. It is not even that hard to remember his order.

“Mr. Doh,” a voice whisper shouted behind him once Kyungsoo got his order. It is his manager, Jo Insung. 

“I’ll get the usual,” Insung said to the vendor, who immediately started with the order. Kyungsoo looked harder at the vendor. His boss’ order was harder to remember than his. For fuck’s sake.  
He sat comfortably in the chairs provided in the cart, twisting the cap open of his water bottle, and biting into his rice cake. Insung joined him later on with his fish cake and a can of Coke, and a dish he does not even know the name. 

“There are a lot of vacant tables here. Move,” Kyungsoo said, frowning upon his snack. 

Insung only took a sit in front of him and let out a smug smile, “What? Can’t I spend my time with the best and favorite employee without having hidden intention?”

Kyungsoo looked at him, squinting his eyes harder at the man.

But Insung wasn’t scared enough and outright mocked him. “I am hurting you know. I thought you were my best employee and I am your best employer,” he said after he took a bite from his fish cake.  
“With that, you should get your point performance deducted but since I am so nice, you should only make it up to me by working—“

“I am not working on Christmas.” Kyungsoo stopped the listing of his boss. He had already worked during the previous holidays and had been promised a Christmas off. He deserved to at least have a day for himself. Alone time for himself. 

“You will get another bonus aside from Christmas bonus,” Insung insisted, seemingly confident that he would be able to convince Kyungsoo.

“No.”

“I won’t ask you to work on any holidays next year.”

“Still no.”

“Look, young man,” Insung stopped his eating and looked at him pointedly, “How I wish I did not have to ask for you to cover it. But others already went home during the vacation period. You are the only one----“

“---- without a family.” Kyungsoo completed his boss’ sentence, replacing his hard look with a resigned one. It has already been years since he provided everything for himself, but it does not mean he is not hurting. 

Insung only looked at him and stood up from his chair. He raised his hand as if he was unsure of what he should do next. But he decided to continue it. Kyungsoo was shocked when his boss ruffled his hair, looking at him as if Kyungsoo was his son. Then, he left. 

Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly and realized that it was the first time in years that someone comforted him. 

As usual, Christmas is always busier in the streets but not in the train station. There were lesser and lesser people as the hours go by. And it bores Kyungsoo to death. Most of the people might have already been celebrating the event with their families and loved ones. Kyungsoo, realizing he was still at work and Insung might probably fire him if he does not do his job well, greets everyone with fake enthusiasm of ‘Merry Christmas’. 

Some replied to him while some continued their way. Either way, Kyungsoo did not mind. 

The hours dragged on, making him more bored than ever. But it all changes when he saw the man of his dreams, walking towards the booth. He was wearing a red coat, looking more handsome than his usual shirts and jeans. He had also dyed his hair pastel blue, and Kyungsoo realized that if this man wasn’t a prince, then he should have been an angel in disguise. Kyungsoo was hearing wedding bells when he hears for the first time the voice of the man.

“Merry Christmas,” he looked at Kyungsoo with the sweetest smile a stranger had given to Kyungsoo. Now, if it isn’t proof enough that the man is an angel sent from heaven and be fated to Kyungsoo. 

“Nice hair,” he replied instead, and then he widened his eyes upon his realization. “I mean, Merry Christmas, too.” 

The man only smiled at him and crinkled his eyes a bit. Kyungsoo was melting on the inside. Kyungsoo wanted to start a conversation with him, but before he was able to do that, the man continues his way onto the platform. Kyungsoo smiles sadly, clearly realizing another missed opportunity to know his name. 

He looked at the clock in his place and noted that the next scheduled train is due in the next 3 and a half minutes. That was enough time for him to ogle at the muscles rippling to the coat at the man was wearing. He was also holding several paper bags and presents. Kyungsoo assumed it was for his family and friends. He watches him talk with someone on the phone, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. The man was too busy laughing that he did not notice that he was getting nearer to the edge of the platform. The next thing Kyungsoo saw was the man falling onto the track.

Kyungsoo, being the only person who was able to witness the man falling, immediately gone out from his booth. The man with the blue pastel hair was sprawled on the track, not moving. Kyungsoo believed he was already unconscious. He jumped down from the platform onto the track and shakes the man’s shoulder.

“Uh, mister?” Kyungsoo asked with panic. “Please wake up. Please stand up. The train is coming in a minute.”

And it was true, Kyungsoo was beginning to hear the sounds of the train approaching. Kyungsoo increases his panic, but he was still in the right mind that he needs to get the man out of the platform. Even with the height disadvantage and size difference, he tried to pick the unconscious man up and moved him onto the platform. He moved to get the paper bags and presents scattered in the area, too. Good thing, some people already noticed the accident and held their hands to help him up.

Coming after the adrenaline rush and heavy breaths, Kyungsoo looked at the people in front of him and thanked them. His heart’s still beating fast, but he believed he can manage. 

Then, he looked at the man, still unconscious. The paramedics came in the scene minutes after. They asked Kyungsoo if he was okay and check his vital signs. Some of the people had moved to the unconscious man and carried him on a stretcher. Then, they were moved to the hospital.  
\---  
Kyungsoo’s heart is still racing when they reached the hospital. He was moved to a room where a doctor assessed him and cleaned the wounds that he was not aware to get. On the other hand, the man was immediately moved into the emergency room. 

“The man that was brought in here with me,” he spoke. “Unconscious, with blue pastel hair.” He continued while looking worriedly at the nurse.

“Where would he have been taken?” After he regained his composure, Kyungsoo asked.

Even if he was pining for the man even without knowing his name, he was still worried about the man since the man hadn’t move a muscle while they were moving to the hospital. 

“Do you know his name?” The nurse asked him. Kyungsoo shook his head no.

The nurse looked at him and silently reached out to the bag he was holding tightly. The nurse looked for possible information about the man’s identity and was successful enough to find several identification cards. One’s a company identification card with the name, Lee Taemin. Kyungsoo now knows the name that he would be seeing in a marriage certificate years later. 

Before he continued his daydreams, the nurse had checked their online information desk, “It seems the man was taken up in the ICU room.” She told him. “Fourth floor.”

Kyungsoo whispered thanks to the nurse and walked for the elevator.

Reaching the floor, he immediately heads to the nurse station and asked the same question. 

“A man with the pastel blue hair was brought here.” He started.

“His name is Lee Taemin. How is he doing?” He continued. 

The woman at the desk, with the nameplate, Kim Jisoo, RN, clicked on her computer. Then, she looked up at Kyungsoo and replied that the man was still unconscious.

Kyungsoo sighed for the nth time that day and moved to put his hands on his face to contain his frustration. Based on the medical dramas and exaggerated family dramas that he likes to watch, being unconscious means that there is a possibility for the person to be in a coma. Kyungsoo also knows, based on the drama, that it might take years for them to wake up. He takes those dramas seriously that he gets to be more anxious than before. He ran his hand through his buzz cut hair as if he is able to do so when his hair is still short. 

“Merry Christmas indeed. The man I am going to marry is in a coma.”

He walks into a couch near the nurse station and fell asleep until he was shaken by Jisoo, the nurse. Kyungsoo looked at her with confusion and didn’t reject when she held him and asked him to come with her. 

He was ushered into a silent room, with only the sounds of a beeping monitor. Kyungsoo, then realized that he is in Taemin’s room.

Taemin is there lying unconscious in the bed. He has tubes connected to his nose and mouth. Kyungsoo gazed at him since that was the only thing he could do. Then, he became confused as to why Jisoo had let him go to the room. He thought the families are only able to visit the patients.

Minutes later, he was able to hear voices getting louder and louder. It seemed like a group of people had entered the room they were in. There was a middle-aged woman who has a resemblance to the man lying in the bed. There were also two girls, one in her teens while the younger one looks like she’s just in grade school. They looked like they are Taemin’s mother and sisters. There was also a woman too and an elderly man who was holding a walking cane. The man, taller than Taemin, was with the women. 

“Oh my god, he looks paler.”

“Why does he look so pale?”

“Will he be okay?”

“What happened to him?”

“He is in a coma.”

“On Christmas day.”

“Why does it happen to him?” 

“It looks like his vital signs are stable, but why is he still unconscious?”

“Maybe he will wake up tomorrow.”

“Maybe not.”

“Don’t be too negative Seulgi.”

“How did this happen to him?”

“Ah, he fell down at the train station while he was talking to someone,” Kyungsoo told them after he finished his observation.

The teenager woman raised an eyebrow at him, scrutinizing him. “And who are you? Why are you able to be here?” 

Kyungsoo tried to open his mouth but was interrupted by Kim Jisoo, the nurse, who was behind him, also hearing the family’s conversation. 

“He is the patient’s fiancé, and he was one who saved your brother’s life.” The nurse said with confidence, looking at each family member one by one with the most accommodating smile a nurse could give to the visitors. 

Kyungsoo looked dumbfounded after hearing the nurse. His what? Fiance?

“Taemin is getting married?”

“Does he even have time to date?”

“Taemin is getting married.”

“I thought he is busy with his recitals and shows.”

“Taemin is getting married?”

“Is he even gay?”

“Wait. Taemin is marrying him? I though he was going to propose to Krystal, his on and off girlfriend.”

“I don’t like Krystal. She only breaks his heart.”

“Taemin’s new lover is a man.”

“I mean Taemin is the one who criticizes Jongin’s boyfriends and praises some of them with their looks. He is the first one who knew about Jongin’s first boyfriend. I did not even know he might also swing that way.”

“Maybe, he is bisexual.”

“I thought he was just being supportive to Jongin. Now it makes sense.”

“It has been months since he last visited. A lot can happen in that period.”

Kyungsoo was still able to hear their conversation agreed to the only man in that family, and he agreed. A lot can happen really. 

In a span of a day, he became the fiancé of a man he does not even know the name before. 

Kyungsoo looked at Jisoo, the nurse and held her arm. He politely looked at the family and told them that he is giving them the privacy they deserve to talk about Taemin and his sexuality. That family is weird since they would rather talk about that instead of their son’s accident. And who the hell is Jongin? Why is that person not with them?

Kyungsoo walked out of the room with Jisoo, and looked straight at her eyes. 

“I am not his fiancé.” He said sharply, but it changed into a defeated tone, and continued,

“Why would you say that?”

Jisoo, the nurse, only looked at him questionably and asked what.

“You told his family that I am Lee Taemin’s fiancé when I did not even know his name before? Today was even the first time I heard his voice and talked to me.”

Jisoo, the nurse, had the decency to pout in front of him. If it were another day, he would have teased her about the pout not looking good at her, but today was a matter of life and death for him.  
“You’re not?” she asked. While Kyungsoo was shaking his head no, she pointed an accusing finger at him and said, “But I heard you talking about how you were going to marry him.”  
Kyungsoo moved his hand in front of his face, then to his head, and whisper-shouted, “I was talking to myself, okay!”

Jisoo, the nurse put her hands in front of her chest and raised her voice, “Well, next time you talk with yourself, remind yourself about reality, and not your delusions.”

Kyungsoo was still holding his head since he was not able to pull his hair because his was still short. He looked at her anxiously and tried to ask her what he was going to do.  
“His family thinks we’re getting married. Hell, they’ve known him as straight as a ruler.”

Jisoo, the nurse only continues to pout, “Just tell them it was a misunderstanding.”

Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly and prepared himself to go back and explain the situation to Taemin’s family. He would go there and tell them the truth that he and Taemin are not engaged. Kyungsoo did not even know his name before, and he only secretly watches him walk towards the platform ever since he met him. 

But when he came back to the room, everyone was smiling at him. As if they were happy to see him. As if he is already part of their family, even if they are weird.

“Hello, we have been waiting for you. The doctor has just arrived to explain Taemin’s condition.”

“We said we should at least wait for you since you are his fiancé.”

Upon hearing those, Kyungsoo suddenly forgot of what he had prepared to say.

Kyungsoo looked back at Jisoo, the nurse, to ask for help. But she only winked at him.


	2. the not so evil but weird family of mr. prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo continues to pretend. He has no choice after all.

Avoiding his gaze from Jisoo, the nurse, Kyungsoo reluctantly looked into the direction of the assigned doctor. The doctor, Dr. Lee Hyesoo, acknowledged his presence and it seems like the family had already updated her about his status as the fiancé of the patient. It was good to see the excited faces and happy aura surrounding the family despite having their son into a temporary coma, but Kyungsoo still thinks that he was only digging himself into a deeper grave and situation.

While the doctor was explaining the situation to the family, Kyungsoo lost his own thoughts on what could be the best approach on telling them about the truth, or even when is the right time to approach them. The only good thing from what he heard was the confirmation of the doctor that Taemin should be able to wake up few days from now. Kyungsoo counted those days as his final days. Doctor Lee departed from the room minutes later. This left Kyungsoo with the Kim Family.

He cleared his throat, and tried to open his mouth for his confession when he was interrupted. But again, he failed to his plan. The middle aged man in front of him faced him carefully, as if he is scrutinizing how the hell Kyungsoo is involved with the man like Kim Taemin.

“Doh Kyungsoo,” the middle-aged man said, approaching Kyungsoo at the corner of the room, “Im Kim Jinki, Taemin’s father.” He smiled at him, like he had known Kyungsoo for years already, as if the man did not glare at him before smiling. The man moved his gaze from Kyungsoo, and pointed his fingers in the direction of the elderly woman, “This is my mother, Jiwon.” 

She moved between the teenager and the pre-teen, “This is Seulgi. She’s a freshman at Seoul National University while this is Naeun. She’s in sixth grade. They are Taemin’s younger sisters.” 

A man smiled at him while introducing himself at Kyungsoo, “Just call me Key, I’m part of the family even if I’m not blood-related to them. Taemin should have told you about that. Albeit that, they treat me as their family uncle. I’m special like that.” He also looked at him like he was doing an experiment while Kyungsoo was his subject. If the man was a scientist, Kyungsoo considered him as a mad one. Those eyes should not intimidate him, but it did. Kyungsoo unconsciously stepped back away from the man. This was the first time he was scared with the way someone looked at him. It was like how the other people stepped back everytime Kyungsoo looked at them due to his astigmatism.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo only uttered.

“So, how did you and Taemin meet?” Key, again, surprised him with a question.

“Is he your first love? You’re his first boyfriend since he only had girlfriends before, but looking at you now; maybe he changed his mind after your first meeting. Wow.” Seulgi gushed over at him, and took one of Kyungsoo’s hands, not realizing that his hands are sweating already.

“Who was the one who proposed?” Jinki interrupted them.

“Maybe it was Taemin. He was the type to say what was on his mind.”

“Remember the time when he packed his bag when he was young because he wanted to go to this dance recital but he was not allowed to go, so he tried to escape during midnight.”

Taemin’s family was busy sharing their stories about the rebellious of Kim Taemin while Kyungsoo silently prayed to make them forget about their questions.

“So,” Jinki was the one who interrupted the family members and moved his gaze at Kyungsoo. Everyone in the room except Taemin also looked at him.

“Uhhh,” Kyungsoo said, nervously bit his lips, and looked back at them. He should clear the misunderstanding already. That could be the only time when he should clean his conscience. But all he did after was a heart-shaped fake smile, and said was, “During work. And yes, he was the one who proposed.”

He muted the excited cheers and congratulations after that. Kyungsoo is moving into a story where lying means survival for his sanity.

When he went back on his apartment, Kyungsoo felt worse. He questioned his luck to be on that shitty circumstance during Christmas, but Kyungsoo also felt that the event did him good. He was supposed to tell them the truth, but upon hearing their stories about Taemin, Kyungsoo felt everything is making sense for him, finally. 

He liked the way Seulgi and Naeun teased him about his clothing. He liked the way Jinki held his hand throughout the night. Christmas used to be lonely and cold for him, but this year’s Christmas gave him warmth and comfort he used to hope after his parents died. This year’s Christmas made him feel at home. With a family. Something that he terribly miss. 

When he reached his floor, he met the landlady’s daughter sitting on one steps on the stairs. The girl flushed her eyelashes at him after noticing him, almost as if she wanted to tell him something. Her name is Jihyun. 

Kyungsoo already knows about her crush on him. He is not blind or deaf; he had seen the way Jihyun looked at him and they way she makes advances on him. The thing is, everytime she made moves on him, he would always find ways to avoid it. Jihyun once asked him out about a movie, but Kyungsoo rejected her, saying he had a night shift on his work that day. Still, Jihyun does not take no for answer; she would always find events, concerts, and event restaurant openings to invite Kyungsoo Kyungsoo is lucky enough to always have emergencies everytime she invites him. 

“Tomorrow night,” Jihyun started the conversation while clasping both of her hands in front of him.

Kyungsoo gave her a confused look to make her elaborate, although Kyungsoo already knows what she would say next. He slotted his keys on his doorknob, and opened it. Once it was done, he looked back at her and raised his eyebrow.

“EXO concert,” Jihyun excitedly shared, “I have one extra ticket. Come with me.”  
Again with her numerous attempt, Kyungsoo schooled his expression and gave her a disappointed look.

“I’m sorry, Jihyun-ah but I have a family dinner to attend tomorrow night.”

Kyungsoo saw the way her face falls. Kyungsoo wanted to reject her directly, but he felt like Jihyun’s mom would kick him out if her mom knows how he rejected the most beautiful lady on their apartment. The thing is, not everyone knows he’s gay. He was not in a closet. Kyungsoo only prefers his privacy to people he wasn't close to. 

“Ah, okay. Maybe next time.” Jihyun smiled back at him. Kyungsoo liked her fighting spirit.

When he entered his apartment, meokmool and monggu walked towards him. His dogs must have missed him a lot. He missed them, too. Kyungsoo petted his dogs while preparing for their meals. After he was done, he prepared to call for a pizza delivery. He moved and sat on the couch later because he was suddenly drained and still shocked about the turn of events today. 

His dogs must have felt his mood so they immediately moved their bodies in front of his chest, and acted as if they were giving him some comfort. Kyungsoo felt his heart at ease a little. He opened the television to watch some Netflix shows when he heard a knock on his door. It was probably Jihyun for another attempt of invitation or the delivery guy since Kyungsoo does not have the energy to cook yet. Kyungsoo set his dogs down then tidying himself later. Kyungsoo walked lazily towards the door 

What Kyungsoo did not expect was to see Key, Taemin’s not so blood related uncle, in front of him. Kyungsoo was shocked, but he schooled his expression to neutral. It seemed like Key would be telling him something important.

“Good evening, what brought you here? And how did you know about my place?” Kyungsoo asked the man.

“Hello to you, too. I just want to say that I know the truth. I overheard you talking with the nurse. I followed you actually.” Key stated.

Kyungsoo did not know what to say or do. Someone from the Kim family already knows about the misunderstanding, but why did Key not stop him earlier?

“I am so, sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just a misunderstanding between me and the nurse,” Kyungsoo hoped he would not get in jail because of this. Kyungsoo’s anxiety immediately vanished when he saw the gleam on the eyes of the man in front of him.

“What are you sorry for? What you did was a good thing. You made them get Taemin back.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We thought we already lost Taemin months ago when he decided to move out our house, he only went home during holidays. But when every family member was able to meet you. They all thought you would be the one who will make Taemin visit our house again.” Key looked at him warmly. Kyungsoo even saw a single tear dropped from his right eye, but he pretended not to notice it, for the sake of Key’s dignity.

“So, I think this a great Christmas miracle for me and for our family. Please do not tell them anything if you do not want to hurt the family.”

“I don’t like lying.” Kyungsoo widened his eyes at Key.

“I know. I know. Please just continue being Taemin’s fiancé until he wakes up. Please. For our family. I’m going to help you, too.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly.

“By the way, I got this from the police officer at the hospital. Taemin’s stuff could be given to our family, but I decided to give it to you first so that our family would think you’re passed the stage where you have the stuff of your special someone.”

Key gave him a box which Kyungsoo believed to be the presents he was carrying for their Christmas celebration before Taemin fell on the track.

“Ohhh, thanks. But why are you giving these to me?” Kyungsoo awkwardly received the box from Key. 

“It’s because I am inviting you for our family Christmas dinner. You know, with all the dramas from the accident, the family still thinks that they should celebrate this year’s Christmas ‘cuz they got to know you.” Key gave him a teasing smile.

Kyungsoo held the key tightly and assisted Key towards the door.

“Before i forget, you must prepare for a story about your relationship with Taemin. Jongin’s gonna be there and if there is one person who knows Taemin the best, it would be his younger brother. Make sure the story is believable enough for the family.” 

“Do you know anything about your nephew?” 

“To be honest, not really. He’s a dance instructor in a dance academy. He also part times choreographing idol group’s comebacks. Have you seen Move by t.m.? Taemin was the one who choreographed that.” Key answered thoughtfully and if Kyungsoo was able to look longer at Key, he would have noticed how Key looks proud at that. Well, not everyone gets to have the privilege and talent to choreograph from one of the top soloists in the country. 

“Anything else?” Kyungsoo chose not to ask questions about it though. Now that he knew something about his fake fiance, maybe he would be able to pull of his act. Key was with him. Jisoo, the nurse, supported him even if in actuality, it was her fault. 

However, when Key heard the question, he only smiled sadly at Kyungsoo. He slowly put his hand at the right shoulder of Kyungsoo, as if he was asking for support from Kyungsoo. It seemed that his touch weigh more that Kyungsoo had expected. It was his first time seeing the man looked like. Albeit knowing him for only a day, Kyungsoo knew that he was not the type to look mournful. 

“His works, I know some of it. His personal life, no, not really. It has been months since he last came home. I… we did not know anything about him lately because the only contact we had with him was with Jongin. But Jongin. Jongin chose not to say anything about it either. At one point, the family just gave up asking.”

Kyungsoo should be worried at least with what he had heard, however, the only thing that came up on his mind was anxiety of being found out by the closest family member of his fake fiance. He was afraid that upon one look, this Jongin would see through every lie and every pretence he had made. Maybe Jongin knew something that others do not know. What if. What if Taemin really has a lover? What if Jongin knew about Taemin’s lover? Kyungsoo did not know what to do. He thought meeting Taemin’s family was bad enough, how much more if it was about meeting someone’s closest loved one. 

Key noticed his frowns and panic, but chose not to address it. It was not his problem anymore, Key’s only work is to give the man Taemin’s stuff and invite him over for their Christmas celebration. Key only gave him another squeeze at the shoulder, and saw his own way out Kyungsoo’s apartment. 

“See you tomorrow night! Bring Taemin’s gifts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise jongin and kyungsoo will meet in the next chapter. more interactions too. 
> 
> im sorry it took too long to update.


End file.
